Gate A
"SCP-106 has broken out of the facility at Gate A. Fire the H.I.D. Turret immediately. Do not let it across the bridge." :- The voice when SCP-106 has broken out of the facility at Gate A and they need to fire the H.I.D. Turret immediately to not let it across the bridge. Gate A is the main, or as fans prefer to say, "good" exit in the game, the other one being Gate B. It contains 2 of the 5 endings to the game. In-game * Upon entering Gate A, there will be a NTF unit on the other side of the bridge. If you have not contained SCP-106, it will appear, proceeding to advance across the bridge. Surprisingly, SCP-106 will not attack the player, instead walking towards the NTF units. Once he is on the bridge, the firing of the H.I.D turret will be announced by Security Chief Franklin. The turret will power up and shoot, causing SCP-106 to retreat to the Pocket Dimension. After SCP-106's defeat, the NTF will try to shoot down the player, so it is wise to retreat and get to the ending while they are firing at 106. When you are about to get to the exit down the bridge in the dark tunnel, you are cut off and abducted by several unknown soldiers (who have been speculated to work for the Chaos Insurgency), thus ending the game. The Ending audio will show that a NTF unit will later comes through that tunnel, but it collapses in some "anomalous event", trapping them inside. If you have contained SCP-106, the MTF soldiers will cross the bridge and capture you, thus triggering the other ending. The Ending audio of this ending will show that a scientist that is watching D-9341 mentions his amazing ability to predict and overcome hazardous threats in the breach. The scientist will end the audio, considering that they will test D-9341 further to see if they could classify him as a SCP. Trivia *Oddly enough, the mountains you see are not real. They are just images that surround the player in order to make it look like you're actually in a snowy environment. The roads under the bridge when you immediately enter Gate A also do not actually go anywhere, they stop suddenly after leaving the player's line of sight. *If the player noclips into one of the NTF, he will lean back away from the player. This is due to the way their AI is programmed. *While developing Gate A, the developer posted images of it. *Despite being named after each other and being similar in circumstances, Gate A and Gate B do not seem to happen at the same time and aren't actually near each other. This is proven if you noclip away from Gate A. **If you don't know how to noclip, just enable console; press F3 to turn it on - although note that if you use a laptop, you'll have to press the FN key in order to use FN keys - write in "noclip", press enter, and it should work. *The NTF will not follow or shoot at you. **If you go into the service tunnel though, they are scripted to go in there as well. *Gate A was added some time after Gate B. *Due to the fact that a confirmed NTF unit comes through the tunnel after D-9341 is captured in the first ending, it is heavily speculated that the three soldiers who captured you at the end of the tunnel were indeed members of the Chaos Insurgency. **It was found out sometime later that there are actually four , but one is behind the abductor in front. Gallery Retreating.jpg|A photo of Gate A. Note SCP-106. Gate_A_Tunnels.jpg|A thing that goes home under Gate B. SCP_-_Containment_Breach_v0_2012-12-23_13-35-11-93.png|Meeting the unknown soldiers who are suspected to be Chaos Insurgency SCP - Recovery.png 008 room.png IT NEVER ENDS.gif|GATE B